Stay the Night
by cremedelacreme
Summary: Years have past, and Hermione is still trying to get over him. . . how could something that felt so right turn out to ruin her life. . . I don't know if this is a good summary, but I'd hope so. . . DHr
1. I didn't think I'd see you again

**Stay the Night**

**Chapter 1**

Turning on the faucet, Hermione quickly rubbed her hands together, getting lather out of her face scrub. She began to scourge her face, trying to rid her pores of the germs they'd accumulated throughout the night and the memories of kisses placed their years ago

_Flashback_

"_I love you Hermione," he said with a smile – a genuine smile. _

"_And I love you, too," she said, smiling back, "how could I not, with that adorable face."_

_He leaned down and kissed her face, every little space he could fit his lips. "Man, I don't know what I would do without you. . ."_

_End Flashback_

Over the years, this daily ritual brought tears to her eyes, but there were simply no more tears left in her.

POP!

Hermione threw the towel she had used to dry her face onto the floor, and walked swiftly into the foyer of her flat.

"Who's there?" she asked, unable to mask the mix of curiosity and fear in her voice.

"I'd have thought you would've blocked me from apparating here. Though, I can't say I'm not flattered."

Choosing her words carefully, Hermione replied. "I didn't think I'd see you again. You have no reason to apparate here – you have no reason to be here at all."

"I'd beg to differ, you see-,"

"Oh, let me guess. You want your engagement ring back. You know what, you are so predictable. If it's what you want, it's probably still sitting in the gutter I threw it in two years ago. Now leave."

He cringed, but quickly fixed his face into a smug smirk. "My dear 'Mione, I can honestly say I am not hear for that ring, as offended I am that you did not keep it- or at least pawn it; that thing was worth a lot of money."

"I don't care how much you paid for the ring. Just leave."

"Testy, testy. . . Are you on your period – no wait, that's not until the third week of the month. No matter, I would just warn you not to speak to Draco Malfoy that way. I know it's been a while since you've been back in Wizarding London, but I must say I hold more power than you could fathom. You wouldn't want to lose this nice apartment you have, would you?" That damn smirk was plastered on his face again.

"Hmm, let's see. Three years ago you just up and left me without any kind of explanation other than 'Don't question your superiors, mudblood' after ridding me of my virginity, and now you are sitting here with that smirk on your face. You broke my heart, and there is a strong possibility that I will never love again, so I can honestly say there's not a damn thing you could take from me, that you already haven't taken. Now. Get. Out."

"If those are the games you want to play Hermione, so be it."

"Oh yea, and don't call me Hermione. It's Granger to you."

POP!

And he was gone.

A/N: Good, or no! Well, I don't know if I should continue, I guess it just has to do with if anyone liked this or not. . . please review and tell me if it completely sucked or not. . .Thanks


	2. I've had it!

**Stay the Night**

**Chapter Two**

_Oh dear_, she thought. _I can't believe this – why would he come to the flat?_ Hermione continued her thoughts as she strolled into her work place.

After her mysterious return to Wizarding London three years after her graduation from Hogwarts, Hermione took one of the most prestigious jobs offered to wizards and witches young and old—London's Centre of Magical Research and Development.

Her heels clicked along the foyer floor as she signed in at the front desk of the building. As soon as Hermione stepped onto the fifth floor from which she worked, her secretary called to her.

"Hermione!" Gretchen stated in a loud whisper. "The boss is completely pissed off. He said he wanted you inside his office immediately." Gretchen's heavily arched eyebrows brought a certain drama to the statement that made Hermione nervous considering she _was_ new.

"Did he hint as to what it could be?" Her curiosity showing for the second time that morning.

"Not a clue, but perhaps you should go in now. He probably knows you're here." Gretchen smiled a nervous smile and went back to refilling the ink in the company quills.

_Knock, knock_. Hermione shivered with anticipation.

"Come in," a stern voice from the other side of the door was soon revealed to be Mr. Peters, a balding man in his fifties. Co-workers joked that his hair was running away from Peters' inflammable attitude.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes, yes. Ms. _Granger_. I got a most disturbing phone call this morning. You wouldn't possibly have any clue as to what it could be about, would you?"

"No sir, I can't say that I would."

"Well, since you're _new_ here, I should give you a little history about this place. Here at London's Centre of Magical Research and Development, we take charity very seriously – it always helps in the long run. Big contributors, such as a certain Mr. Malfoy, are treated with the utmost respect."

Hermione blanched. _I_ _can't believe he called, I can't believe he called_.

"Noticing the color, or lack of it, on your face, I can tell you know what I am referring to. Mr. Malfoy's secretary called me, saying that Malfoy was considerably disturbed by a tone in which he received from you recently. So disturbed, in fact, that he is reconsidering his monthly donation to this place. Do you know how many Galleons he has given us? Can you fathom that large of a number in your brain? Do we-?" The blood gathering in Mr. Peters' face was a nice contrast to the white of his hair.

"Well that is enough, Mr. Peters! I might not make monetary contributions, but I surely make contributions none-the-less, so I am fairly certain that the tone of voice you're using with me is inappropriate! Not to be rude, but you don't know me. The only things you _do_ know about me are that I am Harry Potter's friend and everything you have read in my resume. If you'd so much had questioned Malfoy as to why I would speak to him disrespectfully, you would realize – wait, no you wouldn't, because his money has got you wrapped around his finger. Good day Mr. Peters, I will be in my office." She walked saucily and slammed the door on the way out.

Pacing back and forth in her office, Hermione took a hair band and pulled her long tresses into a messy bun. After Hogwarts, she reached into her muggle heritage and purchased an anti-frizz treatment that seemed to work fine. Nothing else was done to her hair. She had grown as any woman would, with sufficient curves, height, and looks. Not to be labeled as gorgeous, as few women are, Hermione was—cute. She'd grown into her teeth and was a very, normal looking young woman – unless you recognized her as the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I've had it. It's time for me and Mr. Malfoy to have a talk."

**POP!**

And she was gone.

A/N: How was it. . . I know not too lengthy, but they will get longer as I get farther – I promise. Thank you to all those who gave me reviews – now I really see how important they are to authors, and I hope you liked this chapter. . .

Someone said I didn't put enough information on them – it seemed a bit cliché to describe the characters in the first chapter, plus I think it's better that you get to know their personalities as well as their looks, am I right?. . .well until next time,

cremedelacreme


	3. Well that changes things

**Stay the Night**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione apparated in the lobby of the Malfoy Enterprises building. Walking to the front office, her heels clicked, becoming a nice contrast to the eerie silence of the large room. She came to a desk occupied by a young blonde woman reading the latest issue of _Wizarding Woman_. It featured the picture a model witch in skimpy clothing, and an article named 'Young Witches and Wicked Make-up!' _Well, nice to know young kids are reading the proper literature_, Hermione thought sarcastically.

"Um, hello?"

"Yes, ma'am?" The young woman threw the magazine into a drawer at her desk, as if afraid she would get caught not doing her job.

"Do you think you could point me in the direction of Mr. Malfoy's office? It's extremely important that I speak with him." Hermione's voice was cold with anger and impatience.

"Whom may I say is requesting a meeting with Mr. Malfoy?" Her eyes arched with anticipation and a shred of amusement, as if women asked to meet with Malfoy on a regular basis.

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

Just as the secretary was about to buzz Hermione's name into the system, Draco's voice came booming over the intercom. "I'll see Ms. Granger now, Wendy – no need for delay, send her up."

"Um, well, you take the elevator up to the top floor, and his office is – well you'll know it when you see it. Good day, Ms. Granger." Wendy's face was filled with confusion- obviously none of the previous women actually got in to see her boss.

Hermione walked to the back of the lobby where there were sets of elevators all marked with 'DM' in calligraphy on the doors. _What an ego_, Hermione observed.

As she entered the elevator, a man came in at the last minute. Not only did he have a wand, but a muggle gun. He paused and gave her a lopsided grin. "Mr. Malfoy said you might need an escort. He knew you'd understand."

Hermione just snorted. _What a prat,_ she thought.

The elevators doors opened, and a green and silver decorated room was revealed to Hermione. _Wow, this is nice_.

Another young blonde woman walked up to Hermione. "Um, Ms. Granger – Mr. Malfoy will see you now." The girl looked slightly intimidated.

Hermione followed the girl to a large wooden door, with the name 'Draco Malfoy' inscribed in silver letters. _How- predictable_.

"I can take it from here," Hermione spat. She brushed past the girl, who gave an exasperated sigh and mumbled something that sounded vaguely rude, and opened the door hastily.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I see you've managed to find my office. What, may I ask, is the pleasurable reason for your visit?" The annoying bored drawl of his voice had already begun to annoy her.

"Cut the crap, Malfoy. _How dare you_ call my boss and lie about me. I just got that job- do you know how bad that makes me look? I swear; you are such a prat!"

"Tsk, tsk Granger. On the contrary, I must say. I vaguely remember a time- oh, it was this morning, that you were quite rude in your speech to me. I warned you of the consequences, but they did not seem to phase you." That damn smirk was _still_ on his face.

"I swear by the gods, if I don't rip that _blasted_ smirk from your horrid little face. Why are you doing this? What sick and twisted motives do you have as to ruining my life, _again_? Was once not enough? Do you hate me _that much_ that you are not going to stop until I've lost everything? _Is that it_?" Hermione was livid, and the redness of her face showed it well.

"Wait, one question at a time. I am doing nothing but showing you the hierarchy that this city has. I was merely trying to show you that even though you were the smartest witch in our Hogwart's class, that means nothing here. _Nothing_, Granger, so that naturally means that I hold the power, and you must respect that. Whatever past that there was between us is over now. It's time to step into the real world." The smirk was gone, and all that was there was an empty face, void of any and all emotion.

"Oh, so now you're actually acknowledging that we have a past. As a matter of fact, I think it is high time that we have a little chat about that night. Why don't you explain yourself?" _Do I really want to hear this?_, she thought. Nevertheless, she sat down in one of the emerald leather chairs that faced his desk and crossed her legs, tapping her nails on the armrest impatiently.

"Well Granger, I don't really see as to how this is any of your business, the choices that I've in my days of youth."

"It concerns me, so it's my business. Stop stalling and tell the truth, _Draco_." She spat with abhorrence.

"Well Hermione," he spat with the same tone, "If you must know, you were just a sorry lay. I had to get out of there. You know how it is. . ."

"Shut up and stop lying. I haven't got all day."

"Well Granger, I'm telling the truth. Pansy was offering that morning and I can't say I couldn't take her up on the offer. I mean, why would I stay in bed with you when I could be-."

"I said. Stop. Lying."

"I'm not lying Granger! Why can't you get it through your little skull that I didn't want to stay with you? Why is it so hard!" His voice rose with every sentence.

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "Because I know you too well. Your eyes get light blue when you're lying."

A shade of red covered Draco's cheeks in embarrassment, although he'd never admit it. He'd barely changed since Hogwarts. Same face, although chiseled with age, and a certain something no one was able to place. Hair long and no longer gelled back. Taller, more masculine, but same childish air of superiority.

"Well I guess that changes things doesn't it?"

**A/N: Still not long enough, but I don't want to give away too much in one chapter! Did you guys like it, or no? I was in a slight rush to get something posted, so there might be some spelling mistakes, even though I checked a couple of times. Thanks for all the reviews, and I promise, I won't take too long for the next post. You know, school starting up and such took a bit of time. . . WHY must school start in the second week of August!**

_**cremedelacreme**_


	4. Time to take the tour

**Stay the Night**

**Chapter 4**

"Yes, it definitely changes things. I must say, I am excited to hear what you've got to say." The smirk on Hermione's face was indescribably familiar, almost as if she'd taken it from the face of another. Notably, the man sitting across from her with a red tint on his cheeks, partly from embarrassment and sheer anger.

"You don't know who you're messing with Granger. I'd leave before somethings bad happens." The coldness in Malfoy's voice was obvious, to the point where Hermione was almost frightened. _Almost_ being the key word. _I'm a very advanced witch; what is this bastard going to do to me that I've not already been prepared for. Nothing._ It was this thought that led Hermione to her next statement.

"And you don't know who you're dealing with _Malfoy_, so I would start to talk before something equally as bad happens." She chuckled at her wit, which made Malfoy livid.

He pressed a button on his desk. "Security. I think it's time that Ms. Granger was shown the tour. You know, the one that goes out the back door. I don't want anyone knowing she was here dirtying up my office."

Immediately, the big burly man from the elevator came into the office and grabbed hold of Hermione's arm. She scowled indignantly at the gaurd and at Malfoy before she was led forcibly out of the office, out of the elevator, and basically kicked out of the back door.

_Hermione_, she said to herself. _I definitely think it's time for Plan B_.

**A/N: That was extremely short, but I'm already writing the next chapter. I just needed a break there because it was the place for a chapter ending. . . . More to come I promise, and I'll be updating more -- I just got caught up in you know . . . school and such. Turns out that studying transcendentalism takes more time than you'd think. Thanks for the reviews, and I suppose one day I'll make shout-outs. Don't forget to review!**

cremedelacreme


	5. Letters

**Stay the Night **

**Chapter 5 **

Flipping through the pages of a very large book, Hermione mumbled to herself. "M's, M's, Ma's, Mal's, here we go. Malfoy."

Before her was the key ingredient to Plan B. _Malfoy's address_.

Naturally, it was in a part of the city that Hermione had not been yet, so walking was inevitable.

Looking at the clock, Hermione realized that she had a few hours until she could even guess that Malfoy was home. _So much for a well thought out plan_, she thought scornfully. _I don't even know how long he stays at work. I could be at his house forever. Well, I guess this means I have time to waste before I leave. _

She walked into the kitchen and immediately saw a stack of parchments addressed to her. _What the hell?_ Proceeding to open them, she saw that the first was from Harry. His handwriting never changed from its slight scribble.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I hear you're back in town. I know this is awkward, but I think it's time we all talked. We still don't know why you left._

_Harry_

She rolled her eyes, but looked at the next one and determined it was from Ginny by the feminine script it was written in.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I heard the great news! When did you come back? You definitely need to come to the Burrow and see everyone. We're all getting together soon and we should be there so we can all talk. Owl me back. With much love,_

_Ginny_

She smiled slightly and opened the next. This one was definitely from Ron- from the barely legible handwriting to the crumpled condition of the partchment.

_Hermione,_

_You're back. We should talk. Come by the Burrow. Owl back._

_Ron_

She did not smile at this. _So welcoming. Wait, do I want to be welcomed. I _did_ leave for a reason. _

_Flashback_

_Mumbling to herself, Hermione wiped tears from her red eyes as she continued to throw clothes into her trunk. "I don't know why I'm here. I can't stay here any longer." When she was finished with clothes, she started on her books - just the one's she could carry in the trunk._ The rest can be replaced_, she thought._

_Footsteps were heard, as well as a light knocking on the door. "Hermione, sweetie. Do you want to come down to dinner." It was Mrs. Weasley._

_Hermione sniffled and grabbed all her stuff. Mrs. Weasley was just opening the door when she heard it._

**_POP!_**

_And Hermione was gone._

_End Flashback_

A few more letters were on the counter, mostly from the Weasleys_. Wow, they all seem to actually care. I suppose I should go over and visit one of these days. Just to be curteous._

Looking at the clock, Hermione realized it was almost sundown. _Time to go_.


	6. Time for Tea

**A/N: I contemplated abandoning the story because I thought no one cared or liked it. . . but I thought against it, so here's the newest chapter. . .**

Also, I've forgotten a disclaimer up to this point- I DO NOT own any thing that you recognize from Harry Potter, which belongs strictly to J.K. Rowling and whoever has her permission.

**Stay the Night**

**Chapter 6**

The wind whistled against the flat glass of the windows surrounding Draco Malfoy's flat. He was seated at the table, eating his dinner, when the doorbell rang. _What in the hell? Who would call after dusk without owling first?_ Reluctantly, however, he walked to the front door and opened it, only to drop his jaw in utter shock. Naturally, his face became void of any surprise or emotion relatively quickly.

"I'll take that as a hello."

She looked gorgeous with her curly, brown long hair and dark golden eyes. The green specks were brought out by the dark green shirt she was wearing.

And all he could say was _damn._

"Damn," Draco said with the impassive face he was infamous for.

"Damn is correct- so aren't you going to be the perfect _gentleman_ that you're known throughout the wizarding world for and invite a lady inside." She smiled unfazed.

"Or I could be the _prat _you accuse me of and call security on you for a second time today. It would be a record wouldn't it _Granger_? And I mean _Granger_ with the utmost dislike." _Why does Granger have to make everything so complicated? Let sleeping dogs lie,_ He though bitterly

They just stared at each other for a good minute, before Draco succumbed and opened the door wider. Hermione walked past him rolling her eyes.

"For the owner of Malfoy Enterprises, I would've expected a much larger flat." This remark made Draco annoyed.

"Well see _Granger_, there are a few reasons for that. One being it is none of your fucking business; two is that you don't know me to know what to expect; and threeyou must have neglected to see the set of stairs right behind that corner." His face was triumphant, having shut the Gryffindor know-it-all up.

"So Malfoy," Hermione started, changing the subject, "why don't we finish the conversation we started earlier today?" She raised her eyebrows, as if initiating a challenge.

"As long as I get to ask a question first." Hermione nodded, skeptical. "Why in the hell do you care so much that you would resort to stalking me in order to find out what a silly little school boy did to you years ago? I mean, I know I'm wonderful and superior to most in the bedroom, but I doubt me shagging your brains out would be the only reason you'd come to find me. In my house. After dusk. _Without owling_."

"You're one to talk, apparating into my flat in the early morning. At least I used the doorbell. Hey, why did you apparate there in the first place?" She'd never thought about that until just that moment and it posed countless questions in her working mind. Still walking around, she came into the kitchen while speaking to him.

Draco shrugged as he followed her in his own flat. "I own that building. Is it a crime if I want to check up and see if the rumours were true- that the famous Hermione Granger was back in Wizarding London after a three year hiatus?"

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Hermione worked hard to keep her well hidden smirk. "You should keep that gentleman theme going and make me some tea, thank you."

"Well, since I offered," Draco replied, rolling his eyes. He stood up to prepare her tea, and didn't notice her emptying the contents of a potion vial into his glass.

**A/N: Review. . .please!. . .Is it just me or are the chapters getting longer!**

_cremedelacreme_


	7. Do you get it?

**Stay the Night**

**Chapter 7**

_That's right_, thought Hermione. _Take a sip of that potion._ She honestly thought that she would get caught. Draco Malfoy, being one of the most powerful wizards in all of the Wizarding World _had_ to take precautions about what he drank and who he let into his house. _I guess he must trust me_.

-

Over the rim of his cup, Draco suspiciously eyed Hermione. _She was never a good liar,_ he thought as he smartly pretended to sip his drink.

"Aha! You are so gullible Malfoy- and I say _Malfoy_ with the utmost dislike. Didn't you think I might put Veritaserum in your drink. This is _classic, monumental _even- I have finally gotten you! So, shall we let the questioning begin? Ha, like you have a choice!" She was beaming with pride at her trickery.

_I knew it. _Draco retained his composure. He then rolled his eyes as if he had been tricked- trying all the while to hide the smirk on his face. "Alright, Granger, you've got me. What in the hell do you want to know." _I hope this works_.

"Well, down to business. Why did you leave me that morning?" That did it.

"_Because I fucking wanted to Granger_! Can't you just let sleeping dogs lie! Honestly, what in your life is so screwed up that you have to know the miniscule details of everything? To come into my house and put Veritaserum in my drink like I don't know you enough to see when you THINK you are being sneaky. Bloody hell Granger, aren't you supposed to be first in our class? Are you that stupid!" The blood rushed to Draco's head in a fit of anger as he yelled at Hermione, who now had tears in her eyes. _Oh hell,_ _what have I done now_, he thought with a feeling of guilt creeping into his stomach.

Hermione's voice was low and accusing as she spoke. "You are a git. I tried to deny it- I tried to say you left me after you took my virginity because you had a pressing reason. You did not talk to me for three years, and one morning you just apparate into my flat. Do you understand how badly you broke my heart. Do you get it? Do you _fucking __get it_?" She ended at a loud yell with tears steadily streaming down her face.

"I want to ask you a question Granger. How was I supposed to talk to you if you fucking left for America, France, Russia, wherever the hell you went? You obviously didn't want to be found, or you would have told your little friends where you'd gone off to. Why I left that morning was MY business, not yours; and if you had bothered to stay at the graduation ceremony maybe five minutes after it had finished, maybe I could have seen you and announced our engagement to the whole school. But NO, when Granger doesn't understand something, she runs away from it. How were you a part of the Golden Trio- how did you even fight the Dark Lord if you can't even handle LIFE!" He was panting after such a long rant. Anger was raging through Draco's blood, and in one second

_**POP!**_

He was gone.

-

Hermione stayed in his kitchen for a good ten minutes, just looking into space. _I can't believe this- I can't believe this. All this time_. She opened all of his cupboards looking for a strong drink, and after a few glasses of straight vodka, she apparated to her flat, where more persistent letters from her 'friends' were waiting for her.

**A/N: Well that was a long wait, for not such a long chapter. I can't help but make them short, but I'm trying! This time I ran into some trouble with the Post-Classical civilizations, but school is school and I am leading towards the GRADUATE side. . .Hope you enjoyed and **_**don't forget to leave reviews with comments/suggestions/etc**_

cremedelacreme


	8. The Burrow

**Stay the Night**

**Chapter 8**

After a restless and sleepless night, Hermione decided that it was time for her to pay a visit to the Burrow. _It's been so long since I've seen everyone, plus i__t's Saturday morning, so everyone should be home_.

Standing in front of her wardrobe, Hermione looked for something to wear. Settling on a pair of jeans and a sweater for the windy weather outside, she apparated and, when she opened her eyes, came face to face with the familiar place of her youth- the Burrow.

Before she could knock on the door even three times, she was met with the face of Mrs. Weasley. The maternal woman hadn't aged much, but a few noticeable gray hairs were evident.

"_Hermione?_ Is that you? Oh my gosh, Hermione! My sweet sweet girl, where have you been!" Mrs. Weasley took a step back and scowled. "Do you know how worried I have been about you? Anyhow, come into the kitchen, you look in need of a meal."

_Leave it to Mrs. Weasley to be nice to me. I hope the rest are the same way._ She walked into the kitchen and immediately blushed. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley were all seated at the table, not eating, but looking straight at Hermione.

Ginny was the first to say something. "Well finally, after four weeks of returning, you now decide to come and say hello. Were we that low on the priority list? Well now," she looked at Ron, "I don't very much want to see her, do you Ron?"

He shook his head, and they walked arm in arm up the stairs. Fred and George snickered and followed.

Mr. Weasley was next. "No matter how late you decided to contact us- which really was a while- I'm glad you decided to come and stop by Hermione. We really missed you." He got up and gave her a hug.

Now Harry.

"So um, Hermione- how have things been?" She looked at him incredulously.

"You mean you're not angry?"

"How could I be, I mean it was obviously our fault you left; you should be angry with us, right?"

Her face fell. "Oh Harry, you weren't the reason I left. You guys weren't a part of my decision."

His smile faded. Harry's eyes became clouded as he opened his mouth. "Then I guess I _should_ be angry. What! You gave no thought to how we would feel if you just up and left two days after graduation? Where did you go? What did you do? Why in the bloody hell did you leave?"

"Harry, there will be time for all that later, dear. Eat you breakfast- I only get to see you twice a week now," Mrs. Weasley interjected, but it was to no avail.

"Actually, I'm not very hungry. I'm going to see about Ron and Ginny- you know- my fiancée. But you wouldn't know that, Hermione because you cut off all ties with the people you led on to believe were your best friends." He then walked up the stairs.

Hermione looked in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Her eyes were flooding with tears, and she knew before long, she would be crying in front of them. So, taking a deep breath, she whispered, "I'm sorry," and then

_**POP!**_

She was gone.

_Again. _

**A/N: Another short one, but I will definitely be updating in the week. Thanksgiving Break is coming up, so I definitely don't have much school work.**

cremedelacreme


	9. I believe you know how

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot and I can't guarantee it hasn't been done before, but I haven't seen it. . .**_

**Stay the Night**

**Chapter Nine**

When Hermione finally opened her eyes, it was night. _Great_, she thought. _What am I supposed to do now?_ After apparating from the Burrow, Hermione appeared in her home- the comfort of her own flat, only to run to her bed and cry herself to sleep. Getting up from her bed, Hermione made her way into the kitchen area of her apartment. Fixing a little something to eat, she stared into space.

_How could things get so out of hand? I thought they'd want to see me- wait, would I even want to see me? I just left them without warning or reason. What kind of friend am I- I didn't even tell them about Malfoy and me to begin with. . ._

**Hogwarts, almost 4 years ago. . .**

Although Snape's room in the dungeons was dreary and cold during the day, it was hot every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Those were the days that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy snuck from their respective houses and met each other. Any passerby would surely be shocked- the two were snogging like they'd never see the other again. Little pants and moans could be heard in the room, for silencing charms had been placed in order to keep away suspicion.

Breaking away from each other, Draco and Hermione looked at each other while taking in much needed oxygen.

"I love this time of the week." Draco gave his snogging partner his famous smirk, only for her to pull his collar to her and kiss him again. _She's a bit agressive tonight_, he smiled in the kiss and put his arms around Hermione's waist. A minute later, they broke apart for breath again.

A worried look cast over Hermione's eyes. "What time is it?" She began to become frantic.

Sarcasm was written all over Draco's face. "Let me check my arse and see if a time-telling device could be found there. Really Granger," he started, but Hermione cut him off.

"We're not fighting tonight Malfoy; I don't want to hear it. I'm going to go back to my room before _they_ start worrying about me." She put an emphasis on _they_ to show Draco exactly who she was referring to. Harry and Ron. Lately, they just raised their eyebrows when Hermione came up with her lame excuses to leave Gryffindor Tower. They knew she wasn't going to the library, no matter how worried about the N.E.W.T.S she was. So, kissing Draco's cheek, Hermione walked briskly towards her common room, leaving Draco with an unsatisfied look on his face.

"Damn Potter and the Weasel. . . damn them to hell." Draco whispered before he walked his own separate way.

**Present Day**

Hermione was distracted from her daydreams by an incessant tapping from her bedroom window. She looked and saw a Snow Owl. Walking to the window to let the owl in, Hermione thought, _Who would be sending me mail- something other than an Howler at least?_ Her question was answered when we opened to parchment and saw the feminine handwriting of Draco Malfoy.

_Granger, _

_We need to talk. Apparate to my office. I believe you know how._

_DM_

Despite herself, Hermione smiled as she apparated to Draco's office. Then, catching herself, she kept a straight face and sat down in the chair that she sat in just the day before.

She nodded. "I see you're working late tonight."

He smirked. "It comes with the job."

"You wanted to talk," she tried to say nonchalantly. Unfortunately, Draco knew her all too well.

"You're no good at hiding your excitement Granger. Well, who could hide their thrill in seeing such a powerful man in Wizarding London, not to mention _Witch Weekly's 'Most Wanted Bachelor'?_ Well, I don't like to deal with non-business situations in my place of business, so shall we get right to it? A dress is on its way to your flat as we speak. I saw to it that a couple of inches were put onto your hips and bust to accommodate you." He said this with a wink.

"I have the right mind to file for sexual harassment. Just because you're bloody rich doesn't mean you can make crass remarks to people. I am a lady Mr. Malfoy and I trust that I should be spoken with due respect. If your taking me out on some date, I must say that I would prefer to be asked before you continued with the details of what you believe is going to come of whatever you're talking about." Hermione and Draco glared at each other for what seemed like minutes until Draco finally broke.

"Fine, _Miss_ Granger, would you do me the _pleasure _of letting me escort you tomorrow night to an undisclosed location for an undisclosed event. Some might call it a _surprise_, you know." The sarcasm was dripping in his voice.

"What time?" Hermione stood up.

"I'll be there to pick you up at seven o'clock."

"Okay. See you then." And then

POP!

She was gone.

**A/N: A little longer maybe? Please leave comments and I hope you all have a great holiday, whatever it is you celebrate. . . **

_cremedelacreme_


End file.
